Taking Over Me
by Year of the Cat Fanclub
Summary: Part one of two. Songfic to the song by Evanescence. Rin's POV. Rin was kidnapped from Sesshomaru by a cruel lord, but is haunted by memories of a kinder man... can be SesshomaruRin but doesn't have to be. Written by Tohru.


Kyou's A/N: I'm Kyou, the 'manager' of Year of the Cat Fanclub, and I am posting this fic. However, please note: a) I had no part in writing this story. I belongs entirely to Tohru, and b) this is a repost. I had it originally on my account (Mistress of Muses) until we got a co-account. There is also a part two of this fic, called On My Way Home. That said, please RnR!

Tohru's A/N: I wrote this story to be taken in two different ways. If you like the Sesshomaru/Rin pairing, you can read it that way. If you don't, you can read it like they are friends. Either way works! Enjoy! n.n

Backstory: Oh, yeah! So Rin was kidnapped a few years prior to this story, and she can't remember anything that happened, because of all of the abuse her kidnapper has given her.

Part 1: Taking Over Me

"Rin!"

"Yes, Lord?"

"I'm going into the village today. And you're coming with me." His voice was gruff, his eyes cruel. The beautiful, 16-year-old, quavering Rin nodded and hung her head. She couldn't remember how she had come to be with this man in his cold castle. All Rin knew was that a few years ago she had been rudely taken from love and life, and put into sadness and darkness.

Rin loved the Village Square. It was always so warm and inviting, and there were so many faces and colors to look at. Wait. Who was that?

_You don't remember me, but I remember you._

She shook her head and looked again. He was still there. Then she remembered. Through all the darkness, a light like a candle flickered.

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you._

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do._

Ever since she had come to her new Lord's castle, this man's face had haunted her dreams. Every night, before she went to sleep, she had to remind herself that he had to be from her imagination, and that the happiness she received from her dreams couldn't be real. But what now?

"Rin, stay here."

"Yes, Lord." He knew she wouldn't leave the square. She had nowhere else to go. And if she tried to hide, he would find her anyway. She scanned the crowd. Where had he gone? She began to wander aimlessly, searching for the familiar face.

_I believe in you._

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

Her search became more and more frantic as fuzzy memories of love and happiness flooded into her mind. It was stifling.

_I have to be with you to live to breathe..._

_You're taking over me._

There. Only a few feet away. Eye contact. She searched his face hopefully, to no avail. He turned away without a sign of recognition.

_Have you forgotten all I know and all we have?_

Something about this stranger had to hold some key to her past. Someone touched her arm to get her attention.

"I think your master is looking for you." It was him. Where had he come from? He took her hand and gently led her across the square to where her master stood, waiting. The look in his eyes as he handed her over…

_You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand._

_I knew you loved me then._

As he walked away, Rin hoped that she would see him again. Maybe he could answer her questions. I will find you again, she thought to herself as they headed back to the castle.

_I believe in you._

_I'll give up anything just to find you._

_I have to be with you to live to breathe..._

_You're taking over me._

That night, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Who was he? She wanted to cry. It was so frustrating. Everything was reminding her of him.

_I look in the mirror and see your face if I look deep enough._

_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over._

Then she remembered. He was her last master. Sesshomaru. But he had been kind to her. Now she was determined.

_I believe in you._

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe..._

_You're taking over me._

"I will find you, Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered softly to the darkness. "And if I can make you remember me, maybe you can take me away from this cruel man." With that, she began to cry, and as she slept, she dreamt of happier times.

_Taking over me..._

Please review!


End file.
